


Kissing My Feelings With Your Smile

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [22]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Groundhog Day, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Time Loop, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:It's groundhog day! Shane/Ryan wakes up and it's the same day again and again and again. How will they break this time loop? What caused it?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Kissing My Feelings With Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost called Philled With Love and c'mon. That's hilarious.

Shane woke up and rolled over, finding Ryan in the bathroom already. Ryan walked out and climbed back on the bed. He smelled like toothpaste and mouthwash. He snuggled back in against Shane and kissed him tenderly.

“Good morning,” Ryan whispered against his lips. His fingers carded through Shane’s hair, making it neater. “I love you.”

Shane smiled. “Love you too,” he murmured. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. “So much.”

Sex that morning was soft, lazy, tender— everything Sunday morning sex should be, if you asked Ryan. He held Shane’s hand, he kissed every part of his skin that he could. They held each other close and whispered sweet nothings in the other’s ear. They laid curled up on the bed until Ryan’s stomach growled.

Ryan wheezed. “We gotta get up and eat, big guy. My stomach can’t handle much more of this.”

Shane huffed a laugh and pushed himself out of bed, pulling his boxers back on. “I’ll go clean up and you cook some eggs or something?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s forehead.

“Sounds good,” he replied. Ryan climbed off the bed and walked down to the kitchen to start cooking.

It was an awesome day, an amazing day.

It happened again the next day.

Shane woke up and rolled over, finding Ryan in the bathroom already. The sun was streaming in the windows and the room was overly warm. Ryan walked out and climbed back on the bed. Shane sat up as Ryan crawled into his arms and kissed him tenderly. He tasted like toothpaste and mouthwash.

“Good morning,” Ryan whispered against his lips. His fingers twirled around Shane’s hair before pushing it back from his face. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Shane replied. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Fuck!” It read 9:38. “How come the alarm never went off? We’re late for work.” Shane jumped out of bed and Ryan giggled at him.

“Shane, it’s Sunday.”

“No, it’s not, it’s—” Shane looked down at his phone. “Sunday.” He furrowed his brow.

Ryan held his arms out to Shane and pulled him back into bed. His kisses were slow and lazy against Shane’s mouth.

 _I must be dreaming_ , Shane thought, _but oh what a dream_.

Ryan’s hand clasped his as he prepped him with the other hand. Their bodies rocked against one another. Kisses were plastered over both their bodies. Shane came with a soft sigh and Ryan followed, his forehead pressed against Shane’s.

“I love you.”

“Love you more,” Shane replied.

They laid in bed and held each other close until Ryan’s stomach growled between them. “We gotta get up and eat, big guy. My stomach can’t handle much more of this.”

Shane huffed a laugh and pushed himself up, just like yesterday. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He didn’t know much but he knew he’d definitely already lived this. It had to be weird dream deja-vu or something. Yeah, that was it.

When Shane woke up the next day, Ryan was in the bathroom. He came out, smelling of freshly brushed teeth and mouthwash.

“Good morning,” he whispered as he climbed into bed. He was kissing Shane, his hands raking through Shane’s hair. “I love you.”

Shane teared up. “I love you, too,” he whispered back, his voice crackling.

“You okay?” Ryan asked.

Shane took Ryan’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb against Ryan’s hand. “I just really love and appreciate you and I hope every day I can wake up like this.”

Ryan giggled and rolled over on top of Shane. “I can do you one better,” he said. He held Shane’s hand in his as he prepped him. Their bodies were pressed together from ankle to forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Shane replied. He did; he really did.

Shane woke up like that for weeks, maybe months. Every day, he relished in Ryan’s attention, relished in the fact that they could stay like this. It was like a vacation to him, a well needed vacation. He sighed. He lived in Ryan’s hold. They went on trips, a new place every day. They wasted money and enjoyed trips and all with no repercussions. It was an absolute dream, even if it wasn’t.

Shane sat outside late one night and looked up at the stars. He held a ring box against his chest that he’d had stashed away for some time. “Please let me wake up to Monday,” he pleaded. “I’m not sure if this was meant to get me to believe in something else, something more, but I do. I really do.” He pressed the ring box to his lips and stepped inside.

When he walked in the bedroom, Ryan woke back up. “Hey, what are you doing up so late?”

Shane smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ve had the best day today,” he said.

Ryan sat up rubbing his eyes. He smiled, a dazed little smile that just curled up the side of his mouth. “Yeah, me too.”

Shane pulled up the ring box and opened it. “I think I want it like this for the rest of our lives… if you’ll have me.” Shane was a little choked up. “What do you say, Ry? Will you marry me?”

Ryan covered his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. “Yes, oh god, absolutely yes.” He threw himself at Shane and peppered his face with kisses. “And you told me you don’t know how love works, you absolute idiot.”

Shane laughed and rolled Ryan onto his back. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed, soft and slow and filled with every bit of love they had in them. Shane fished the ring box out from under Ryan, laughing. He slipped it on Ryan’s finger, sealing it with a kiss.

Shane woke up to his alarm the next morning.


End file.
